


Research Question

by methylviolet10b



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Prompt Fic, and real-world crimes, references to real-world events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7633840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holmes receives, and makes, an unusual request. Written for JWP 30: A Good Question</p>
            </blockquote>





	Research Question

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Extremely implausible tangential involvement in a real-world case. Random exposition. And absolutely no beta. This was written in a complete rush. You have been warned.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own them.

“Watson.”  
  
I woke from a deep sleep to the sound of my name and Holmes’ hand on my shoulder. “What is it?” I asked groggily, squinting in the dim gas-light of the lamps Holmes had lit.  
  
“I need a small sample of chloroform.”  
  
At first I could only stare, certain I had misunderstood. A quick glance at the clock on the bedside table only confused me further. “Why exactly do you need chloroform at 2 a.m.?”  
  
“I’ve received a wire from a colleague of mine in America. He has asked for my help in a chemical analysis of chloroform – specifically, whether it can be forensically proven to have been administered post-mortem instead of ante-mortem. It’s something of a time-sensitive matter. There’s a mass killer who might walk free without further evidence to hold him.”  
  
My sleep-fogged brain focused on one detail. “All the way in America?”  
  
“Oh, there are many others working other aspects of the case. A goodly number of Pinkertons are involved, and police in Chicago, Philadelphia, and Boston. I am just one thread in what will hopefully become a strong net to bring this monster to justice.”  
  
“And they want your expertise, both chemical and criminal,” I said, mustering my wits at last.  
  
“Well, yes,” Holmes admitted, and then frowned. “Besides, my correspondent could [hardly help but think of me](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/H._H._Holmes), given everything.”  
  
The addition struck me as strange, but I dismissed it. It was late, I was tired, and there was chloroform to find. “I still have access to my old surgery. Give me five minutes to dress, and I’ll be on my way.”

**Author's Note:**

> The real-world case in question is that of the serial killer Herman Webster Mudgett, better known by his alias of Doctor Henry Howard Holmes.
> 
> Originally posted July 30, 2016


End file.
